1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, to which a backlight unit is assembled, and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device and an assembly method thereof, which are capable of reducing, as much as possible, the width of a bezel defining an outer appearance of the liquid crystal display device through variation of an assembly structure of a liquid crystal panel and a backlight unit and variation in the size of the backlight unit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As flat panel display devices used for monitors of personal computers, portable terminals and various information appliances, a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device, a field emission display device and a light emitting display device have recently been highlighted.
In such a flat panel display device, a display panel to display an image is assembled within a front cover or a back cover, which forms an outer appearance of the flat panel display device in a state of being seated on a guide bracket, a panel guide or the like, which is separately provided. In particular, in the case of a liquid crystal display device, a liquid crystal display panel is assembled with a panel guide and a back cover under the condition that a backlight unit or the like is additionally installed at a back side of the liquid crystal display panel because the liquid crystal display panel is not self-luminous.
In order to meet various demands of consumers for improved design and light and thin structure, development of a liquid crystal display device, to which an edge type backlight unit having light emitting diodes to supply light at a side of the backlight unit is applied, and, in which a bezel defining an outer appearance of the liquid crystal display device has as small a thickness as possible, has been required.
In conventional cases, however, there is a limitation in reducing the size or width of the bezel due to a size difference between the liquid crystal panel and the backlight unit, that is, because the backlight unit has a greater size than the liquid crystal panel. In particular, the conventional liquid crystal panel is assembled with the backlight unit in a state of being fixed to a panel guide or is fixed to a fixed structure such as guide bracket by a light shield tape or the like. For this reason, reduction of the size or width of the bezel is further limited, taking into consideration the size of the panel guide, the bonding area of the light shield tape, etc.